A Second Chance
by Fourth Season
Summary: This is a story about what happened after Tigerstar's death. He finds himself in a strange place, and is sentenced to a horrible fate. Will he get a chance to redeem himself? Saberclan challenge 2.


Tigerstar knew all along that the Dark Forest would probably lose in their battle against the clans. He had tried to conquer them before, when he created Tigerclan and brought Scourge to the forest, and he knew that the clans would move Starclan, Earth, and the Dark Forest to protect their home and their clanmates. That was why he avoided speaking too much at the meetings, and let Brokenstar maintain command, which was something that Tigerstar would never, ever let happen otherwise.

When Firestar landed his killing blow on Tigerstar, he left his 'body' and assumed that he would go somewhere deep into the Dark Forest where he wouldn't be able to influence the clan cats lives, but he instead found himself floating away from the earth. A white light flashed, momentary blinding the dark tabby tom, and when he opened them, he was standing in a long line of animals and twolegs.

Tigerstar thought that he would be in a hazy Dark Forest when he died, but this place was unblurred, clear as crystal, it was more real than Tigerstar's life with the clans ever was.

He felt everything. The windless atmosphere, the cool stone beneath his feet, the pounding of his own heart. For the first time in his a long time, Tigerstar felt scared.

When he finally arrived at the front of the line, a huge golden pedestals sat in front of a golden gate. Tigerstar peered around it, trying to get a look at what was inside, but he was interrupted when a winged twoleg said, "Ahem, what is your name?"

Tigerstar's tail twitched nervously, and his fur wanted to stand on end, but he forced it to lie flat. "I am Tigerstar, leader of Shadowclan!" He proclaimed proudly.

The twoleg just nodded, and flipped through a big book. Tigerstar waited impatiently for the winged twoleg to find what it was looking for, barely suppressing a growl, his claws clenching and scraping the floor. Eventually, after looking through the whole book, the twoleg shook its head, and a massive twoleg next to it grabbed Tigerstar by the scruff and dragged him away.

Tigerstar spat and kicked and clawed and bit, but the twoleg seemed invincible.

"Where are you taking me you stupid twoleg," Tigerstar yowled, "I demand to know!"

The twoleg didn't answer, so Tigerstar stopped struggling and ignored it as well, his amber eyes blazing with hate.

The path they were walking on became darker, and terrifying screams blared from an unknown destination at the end of the hall that Tigerstar was being led down. The light became red, and the air smelt of brimstone. Fires engulfed areas of land nearby, sending searing hot fumes of air gushing towards the twoleg and it's captive.

Tigerstar's eyes widened, and he fluffed up completely. He didn't dare insult the twoleg again. It was clear that he was headed towards a place of such horror and evil that he could never have imagined.

The twoleg carried Tigerstar to the front of a giant cage, with many twolegs and former Dark Forest cats locked inside of it.

Tigerstar realized that this might be it, and he did what he vowed never to do, he begged. "Please! Please don't do this to me," He pleaded, clawing to hold on to the winged twoleg, "Why is this happening? Why am I here?"

The ginormous twoleg ceased his act of forcing Tigerstar into the cage, and replied, "Only those whose names are written in the book of life may enter into Heaven and be with God. The rest are condemned to an eternity of suffering in Hell."

Tigerstar broke down. All of the walls he had built up shattered like glass, leaving him vulnerable and afraid. He weeped, mournful for what was to come. "Is there any chance for me," He sobbed, collapsing on the floor in front of the twoleg, "Is there anyone who would save me? Am I even worth it?"

He cried, feeling that he was worthless and that he deserved to be left to this fate, until a glorious light enveloped him.

Tigerstar looked up, tears running down his face, and the gentle, scarred hands of a twoleg tom lifted him up it's its arms.

He hugged the cat close, and said, "Tigerstar, you are worth everything. I died for you, and for all of the people and sinners of the earth."

Tigerstar pulled back to look at His face, and asked, "Why would you do that? And how can I be worth everything? Don't you know what I've done?"

"I did it because I love you. You are God's perfect masterpiece. Yes, I do know what you have done, and you are forgiven, just as I have forgiven the other sinners."

"What is your name, and where did you come from?" Tigerstar asked.

"My name is Jesus. I am the Son Of God, sent to earth in the form of a baby boy, raised by Mary and Joseph, leader of the twelve disciples. I was crucified to atone for all sin. I am the Lamb Of God, the perfect sacrifice. I was sealed in a tomb for three days, and I rose on the third, conquering the grave. By dying on the cross, I made it possible for people to speak directly to God and ask for forgiveness, where a priest used to have to make sacrifices and speak to God for the people, and all those that believe in me will enter into the kingdom of heaven."

Tigerstar's eyes widened in awe. "You did all that for the people who hated you?"

Jesus nodded, and Tigerstar whispered, "Is there any hope left for me to be saved."

"Yes. If you admit you are a sinner and that you have done wrong, believe that I am God's Son and that I died on the cross to save you, and confess your faith in Me as Savior and Lord. I will give you this chance Tigerstar, but you must know that this is a very special instance. You are lucky to have this chance, because if a person has not accepted me as the Son Of God by the end of their life, then they are condemned to Hell."

Tigerstar nodded and didn't hesitate, he poured out all that he had done. He accepted that he was wrong, that he had caused so many deaths, that he had caused much pain and suffering. Tigerstar believed that Jesus had come to save him, and that He had died to save everyone. Tigerstar exclaimed for all to hear that Jesus was Savior and Lord, and when he was finished, Jesus knelt down and took him by the paw.

"Tigerstar, you have been forgiven, but your journey is not over. You will be reborn back into the clans with all of your memories. Go and tell them the good news, and make amends for your past life."

"Thank you, Jesus. I will."

Jesus smiled, and Tigerstar purred and rubbed his muzzle against Jesus's hand.

* * *

A white light flashed, and Tigerstar was transported into the life of a tiny kit.

"What shall we call him," Tigerheart asked.

"Lightkit," Dovewing replied.

Lightkit smiled, remembering everything. This time, he would do it right.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Information about Tigerstar's feelings in the first chapter is from Warrior Cats Fun Facts by DarkAngel643 on youtube, and the story details and storyline inspired by A Letter From Hell. I suggest you check it out on Youtube, it just might change your life.**


End file.
